Tsukiyama Yin
Character Outline Yin Tsukishiro （月白 阴，Tsukishiro Yin) is the distant cousin of Hibari Kyoya and is also the Ninth and First Female Head of the Hakugin Yakuza-another resident Yakuza geng in namimori, which is known for their greedy, savages and barbaric ways. At a young age, Yin was put under harsh training to become the perfect head of the Hakugin Yakuza, which at the moment had started some connections with the Bovino Famiglia. Personality To others, Yin is a cheerful, carefree, laid back and bubbly girl with a kind heart. Who is idealistic and optimistic, but clumsy. But that is actually a fake personality created by Yin for her 'perfect school life' to separate from her "Yakuza life'. In actual, Yin is a seemingly calm and unemotional girl. But she is also extremely twisted and sadistic, and seems to enjoy torturing her victims in any ways possible. She is very creepy and often throws people off their feet with her cold and wide smile, to many of her enemies or victims, she is an insane and sociopathic monster that would kill out of boredom. But truthfully, she is scarred since she was a young child but yet she keeps on denying her crippling mental state. The reason to her mental instability is all due to the tradition of the Hakugin Yakuza, which needs the new head to challenge the old head to a death battle and an unhealthy amount of gore witnessed at a tender age. Yin's father was the head at that time, so she was forced to kill her own father to succeed the position. On a more positive note, Yin could be very charismatic when needed to be and is also the leader material. The rest of the clan often commented that her presence along demanded respect (or rather her killing intent demanded respect). She is also political and suave enough to bribe/talk anyone down to achieve her goals. She occasionally would turn child-like in the private with the presence of her mother, acting petulant and childish-as if to regain her lost childhood. It is yet to be proven true but there was a rumor that Yin tried to suicide out of both curiosity and stress, her obsession for blood had supported this rumor. Yin is also disgusted with optimistic people, but deep down she is actually jealous of their gain, and therefore she always break each and everyone of her victim mentally before making them undergo physical torture. Appearance Yin has short grey hair with bangs that hides her eyes from view. She often ties a red ribbon with a silver bell attached to it as a accessory (it also seems that a silver bell is the emblem of the yakuza clan). Yin has icy blue eyes-which is inherited from her mother who is a foreigner- that glows upon using her flames. She is also noted to have a nearly permanent kind/creepy/dangerous smile on her. Yin is often dressed in a white-black outlined- haori and a black kimono that has silver chrysanthemum embroidery with a red sash-where a black fan could be seen tucked in it-and a gold cord. She wears black geta. She often has a red paper umbrella with her which is lined in steel and has a piercing tip. When it doesn't concern clan business,she would wear a grey hoodie, a white shirt, a pair of black knee-length pants and black loafers.